Nobody thought it through
by FelixRavenclaw
Summary: The (mis)adventures of a loser nerd girl who wakes up outside Camelot and who may or may bear resemblance to me. Said nerd girl is good at almost nothing but decides that due to her foreknowledge of the events that will befall, appoints herself protector to Camelot and its most plot-relevant residents . I should by asking whether it works out, shouldn't I?


the problem is that i sleep far too much. I've listed it as one of my hobbies on Facebook (not like i go there very often; populated by peasants), and practically write epic odes to sleep on my blog on tumblr. i have other interests too, that involve me sitting in front of a screen and having it rob the glow of my skin as i feel it sucking my soul out and breaking my already-broken heart (it's gotten to a point where if it's not depressing, i will not watch it) or do the same with a book (fiction of course, because i read history out of interest) or music, without which i'd be sad and more insane than quirky. but those interests did not land my in my current predicament. sleep did.

_What predicament?_, you might ask, or W_hy must you talk so much?_ Y_ou seem like a loser nerd girl, so shut up_. but you do not see the utter horror of my situation for i have not told you as yet. i, the girl who fell asleep at home wearing baggy pyjamas, an over sized shirt and the same underwear for two days running, i awoke wearing some kind of purplish gown. on mud. in some kind of forest. the sheer horror of it, being in a place that was not urban and built up (even though it only constituted two percent of the earth's surface). i tasted mud on my tongue. slowly, i stood up and looked around. there was something about the place that seemed odd. the air was cold and fresh and the sun fell through the gaps in the foliage like golden spotlights. i could hear birds chirping. it was very serene. the peace, coupled with my dress and something in my gut (NOT gas) told my that i was not home, or nearby (how could i, i lived in a city). no planes, no pathways, nothing. this could not be a dream because it was so vivid and when i have thoughts like that in dreams, i generally wake up.

in the distance, i could hear a faint tap-kind of noise. water, i thought, should probably wash my face. i walked towards the source of the noise. and there it was, a tiny stream. the water was flowing, but i could make out a faint reflection of myself. i looked the same, but i was in purple gown, plain in design. i heard a rustling sound and looked back. i couldn't see anyone, but i had read enough stories (perhaps i am in one, i thought) to know that clearly, someone was watching (or i was being paranoid, as usual). another rustle. my pulse quickened. i stood still, but nothing happened. so i bent down and washed my face wondering, with increasing panic, what was happening. where was i? how would i get out of this? as i was wondering whether going back to sleep was a good idea, i suddenly realised mid-thought that i had zoned out. big mistake. i could see someone's shadow. i stood up really quickly, turned around and exclaimed, in what can only be described as a squeal, "No, no, no, don't hurt me please don't-" and stopped because I found myself face -to-face with a face i knew very well

"Merlin? F- is that you?" i asked in an unnaturally high pitched voice (I normally communicated in grunts and a low voice). it had to be. i couldn't see anything like a filming crew anywhere.

He looked politely puzzled. "How d'you know my name?" he asked suspiciously.

I thought quickly. he looked young and scrawny, though he was pretty tall. His hairstyle was the kind he had in the first two series. or even the gap between series two and three when Morgana went missing. magic was still outlawed.

"Who are you?" he asked a little more forcefully, "and how do you know my name?"

"I mean no harm. You have to believe me. I..." I paused, "I know who you are, Merlin. I know that you're a wizard."

His eyes got wide

I hurried on "But I'm a seer, Merlin. I know your past, your future, the future of your friends, of Camelot...". My heart hadn't beat like this since that horrible time I had to climb five floors because the lift wasn't working. _At least you're not wheezing like you did then, _I thought.

"How do I know you're not lying?" he demanded.

I almost made a puppy-dog kind of sad face then and there. That was how things like these were supposed to be dealt with. Also, I remembered how Merlin always got flustered and smiled when he met a cute girl, which I obviously wasn't. Maybe if I hadn't said his name. Or maybe I naturally looked diabolical. I like to think so.

"I know that you came to Camelot from the village of Ealdor, where you lived with your mother Hunith. You live with the court physician, Gaius, who gives you guidance, especially about magic and has come to love you as a son. You work as Prince Arthur's servant, but you look upon him as a friend, don't you? And your destiny is tied to his, and the destiny of this land to you. Arthur and you are like two halves of the same coin" I added hoping that would make me sound more impressive, seeing as his mother and the Dragon had said the same thing previously.

"Oh." he said in a small voice. _Yay, _I thought, _he's scared of me now. _But things had a better chance of working out (for me) if he believed I was intimidating.

"So what do you want?" he asked me.

I felt a wave of panic crash against my chest

"Merlin, I don't know how I got here. I-I fell asleep at home and woke up here and I don't know how to get back, my family will be worried sick about me. I don't know what's happening, I don't know how to get home, I don't know what to do."

I had a moment of appreciation for the horror of my situation. And then it faded and I was back to how I felt before. Vaguely aware of its presence.

Merlin looked at me for a few moments.

"Let's take you to Gaius, alright? Maybe he'll know what to do. Is that OK?"

I said yes and we set off for Camelot.


End file.
